


The Dragon's Heartstone

by Candi_Demon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candi_Demon/pseuds/Candi_Demon
Summary: A dragon born without their heartstone leaves the shifter without their connection to magic.It has been hundreds of years since a dragon was born without their stone.No one believed it could happen again.No one believed that it could happen to the Prince of Drevin, heir to the throne, only egg to survive by the King and Queen.The baby hatched in human form, born without his stone.
Kudos: 2





	The Dragon's Heartstone

**Author's Note:**

> Seungcheol is incomplete.
> 
> Without his heart stone, he is nothing.
> 
> No magic means no dragon form.
> 
> No dragon form means no throne.
> 
> No throne means he had no future. 
> 
> He was basically a human. 
> 
> At twenty-four, only a few years before he was supposed to ascend to King, his father sends him off on a cross country journey to try and find his heart stone.
> 
> No one has been able to give him insight into how to locate his stone, only stories passed down too many times to be truthful.
> 
> He could only hope to find his before his father dies, or all is lost.

_"What's wrong with it?"_

_"What do you mean, your highness?"_

_"Why is it human?"_

_"The egg hatched a human child, your majesty. We do not know; we must refer to the books."_

_The King and Queen turned from the lair, leaving the human child with the clutch maiden, tiny body surrounded by pieces of black eggshells, silent as he stared at the decorated ceiling above his nest. They traversed the long halls, their steps reverberating down the empty pathways. The King turned his head to look down at the Queen, large eyes taking in the sight of the worried Queen._

_"My Queen let us not fret, the keepers will find out what is wrong with it," His voice pitched low not to be overheard. No one has seen the egg since his Queen placed it in the nest all those long months ago._

_"We cannot have another, if it dies..." The Queen's voice trailed off, a longing note in her voice as she spoke._

_"I know, my love, I know."_

_"We cannot allow then to take control; there will be war. Our people will die."_

_"I know my love, I know. We must hope that it survives, and the keepers can find information on what is wrong with it."_

_It was days before the information keepers appeared to the King and Queen with one single scroll. The scroll was small, aged with time, and had holes in it as the keepers unrolled the vellum scroll to reveal a few lines of text and two faded images._

_One of the keepers, a small man with knobby fingers, long gray hair, and a hunched back, pushed the sleeve of his robe up to indicate the first image. "The first model is of a dark blue egg; the second is of a human child. The text is in the lost language of Dracovian. We cannot translate all of the text, only the roots because it is what our modern language is based on." The older man's voice was trembling; he had to rest to catch his breath. When he started again, his eyes traveled to the King and Queen, who were staring at him in trepidation. Their bodies wrapped in layers of silk and gold, and yet, they could not hide the fear in their eyes. "This is what we are able to decipher,_

'An egg is hatched........ , 

...... is lost ..... be found, for no stone is.... no fire...., 

find it and .... other half ' 

_We are not sure what is lost or is found. However, we do perceive is that no stone could be that the heartstone is missing. No one has seen or heard of a dragon hatching without their heartstone in hundreds of years. We can only ponder the implications of what this means," The keeper said as he settled his hands across the scroll._

_"What does this mean? Keeper, tell us," The Queen leaned towards the elder, her thin hands twisting and turning the rings on them._

_"It could mean he will not have the fire; it could mean he will die; it could mean he has no dragon form. We do not know; we can only wait and see."_ __

**Author's Note:**

> New fic staring: SEVENTEEN!! 
> 
> This will be my first fic with the members of Seventeen.   
> I'm a casual fan, so I do not know them very well.   
> Do not expect the characters in the fic to be canon.   
> Okay?   
> THANKS!   
> I LOVE YOU!
> 
> Not sure when I will get to this, so please be very patient with me.


End file.
